


Stars And Questions

by Autumnfall23



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnfall23/pseuds/Autumnfall23
Summary: Even after Crawly had fell he still has questions, will they ever be answered?





	Stars And Questions

Crawly didn't know why he made stars before he fell. It was one of the many questions that he asked, the questions that got him down here in the first place.

It was not long after the first rain had fell, soon the sun would go down for the first time. Crawly had already left that curious case of an angel but felt rather reluctant to go back to Hell. He didn't want to be down there anymore than he wanted to be in Heaven to be frank. But where would that leave him? More questions…

Instead Crawly stopped slithering in the white sand and stared up at the sky, watched as the sun set over the horizon. Watched as blue turned pink and bloody red, and eventually turned to black. The snake shivered as the air cooled but continued to stare. 

Little white specks began to appear, one after another. Stars he helped create came into view from where he sat in the sand. They really were beautiful, and for a moment Crawly thought he understood. 

But then only more questions came; Why were they so far away? Why didn’t they see them during the day? Why were they there at all?

Another part of him felt proud, though. They were something he created, something the human will stare with awe over thousands of years.

He continues his trek back to Hell, feeling rather satisfied not for the tempting, but rather with the idea that not all he has done is bad, that maybe there was still good that he could do.


End file.
